Presents under the tree
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: A glimpse of Christmas time with everyones favorite Turks, Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena.


AN: Hey everyone! Since I got such a good response for my first Turk humor, I thought I'd try another one. This, inspired by Christmas. It's actually based off a real conversation. (I'll explain at the end so not to ruin it.) Anyway, merry Christmas everyone! I'm pretty busy doing Christmas stuff so hopefully I'll finish this in time. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Edit: I did not finish in time. Oops. Enjoy anyway

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy I would make a movie. Like Advent Children, only it would be all about the Turks. So obviously I do not own it.

/…/…/…/…/

Presents under the tree

It was late afternoon at Shinra headquarters, and almost time to head home. It was also Christmas eve, and as a result the four Turks were relaxing in the lounge, seeing as they had nothing better to do before it was time to leave.

Elena smiled brightly at the small tree she had set up in the lounge, with the aid of Reno (although he had caused more damage then help). It was decorated in a small string of colored lights with a few ornaments, and a decorative star on top. Trying to add tinsel had been a disaster, since Reno had decided it was more fun to throw around the room then put on the tree, but all in all their small touch of Christmas had worked out well. "It's Christmas tomorrow," Elena said, positively glowing.

Reno sighed. "And yet there are no gifts under the tree," he said, looking at the bottom of the tree where only a couple fake presents sat for decoration. "Put some presents for me under there."

Elena smirked. "Those can be for you," she said.

"That I can open," Reno corrected, thinking longingly of what he may have received.

She shrugged. "You can open those."

Reno glared lightly at her. "I mean presents you bought for me."

"Well you could argue we bought those for you."

Tseng and Rude watched the exchange, amused.

Reno, by now pretty frustrated, had turned around completely to face Elena. "I mean with stuff I want in them."

"Well everyone wants air."

Reno growled as he heard a pair of snickers from across the room. He turned to face a smirking Tseng and Rude. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, lying back in the chair.

The group sat again in a comfortable silence, admiring the lit tree and waiting for the day to be over.

"Can't we just leave, we only have five minutes left," Reno complained, although he already knew he was stuck in here for another five minutes.

Elena huffed and turned to face him, ready to lecture him out when Tseng rose a hand to silence her. "Perhaps we can skip out of here a couple minutes early," he agreed.

The other three Turks stared at him in shock. Tseng smirked lightly at their surprise and stood, heading toward the door. "Don't forget, we meet here again tomorrow," he reminded before disappearing from their sights.

Tomorrow was a Turk tradition in a way. They would all show up at the lounge, exchange any gifts they might have bought, and of course bring enough drinks to last the day.

The next day, this tradition was going over rather well. Besides the amount of alcohol they had brought on their own, every Turk had also received their own beverages from someone else for Christmas.

Rude was sitting back, drinking straight from the bottle that Reno had given him. "A good friend would share," Reno had commented when Rude had opened it. Rude had just given him a hard look which Reno knew to meant _We're good friends but you better back off._ He got that look often when he interfered with Rude's sunglasses.

Elena was off to the side with Tseng, giggling slightly and blushing. Tseng was as calm as always, as Elena thanked him numerous times for the gift he had gotten her. Reno snickered, she still had no idea that even Tseng knew about her little crush.

Reno tore open his last gift and groaned. "Ten ties?" he asked, staring agape at all of them. "You got me ten ties? How am I supposed to lose ten of them? Do you know how long it took for me to lose six?"

"That's the point Reno," Tseng commented, unconcerned. "But that's not all. You skipped that one," Tseng said, pointed to the fake package under the tree.

Reno just stared at him a moment. "Tseng, that's one of the decorations remember?"

"Just open it," Rude said.

So Reno shrugged and picked up the gift, before pulling off the top to see a piece of paper inside. On the paper, in Tseng's professional handwriting, was a note.

**Myself, Rude, and Elena have combined funds to pay off your bar tab. Merry Christmas Reno.**

**- Tseng, Rude, & Elena.**

Reno grinned. "You serious, yo? You mean they'll let me in there again now?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "You better appreciate it, the cost was so high we wouldn't have done it, but when you got banned from the bar we knew we'd have to get you back in eventually."

Reno smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

/…/…/…/

AN: I know, short, not really laugh out loud funny.

But the conversation about the fake presents is a real conversation between me and my mom. She told me I should make a fan fiction out of it so I made this short one. Ironically on Christmas I got tickets to go see High school musical IN one of those packages. Yay.

Hope you all liked.


End file.
